federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Caleb Sparks
Caleb Sparks is the third child of the infamous Sparks family. After a massive shuttle accident in 2390, he was thought to be deceased until his pattern was found in the transporter buffer. Being brought back, Caleb eventually resumed his place in Starfleet and is living on Earth working as a planetary climatologist. Background Information Born to the Sparks family, Caleb was number three and had a lot riding on him as the second son of the family. He was true to his values and married just after Starfleet but things never worked out when he found he was infertile due to a low sperm count. In 2390, he was aboard the family shuttle, going to a family wedding when it caught fire. Taking several of the kids, his pattern was trapped in the transporter buffer. When the ship went to a Ferengi scrap yard, his pattern along with the others were found but only his was viable enough to recover. Caleb spent the next year or so until November, 2391 working in the scrap yard for a Ferengi known as Grout. Not remembering who he was, it wasn't until his younger sister Megan Greenwood recognized him while on Deep Space Nine for a loading mission that he was discovered. The remaining siblings that survived the crash were adopted out to different families once child services realized that their older sister Brittany was not competent to be their main caregiver. Nathan and Olliander Sparks went to Margianne al-Khalid and Iskander al-Khalid CP, travelling from Bajor to Betazed. Caleb took the responsibility of looking after his little brother Sawyer Sparks as the boy has a hearing impairment. Megan, Willow and Vincent were adopted by the Terran Christopher Greenwood CP, while the remaining siblings Peter, Quinn, Upton, Robyn and Theresa are with unknown families. As time went on, Caleb began to feel resentment to the siblings adopted as he felt he lost more of his family. He is currently estranged from the bulk of the Sparks family. Personal Life Isabelle Richardson (2392-2393): Caleb met his ex-girlfriend while at the gym. In an attempt to lose weight, he went to the gym once and then later met after he had slimmed down. Being impressed, they started to date until Caleb was mistaken as a serial killer attacker. Even though he had been cleared of all charges, they no longer speak. Moira Hedrin CP (2393-2393): Caleb met his lover when he was suspected in her attack by a serial killer on Bajor. When she had recuperated, they began to speak and dated until he left on a Starfleet assignment. They remain friends. Brooke Price CP (2397-2403): Caleb met his girlfriend when she was inducting him to Section 31 and served as his mentor in the program. Some time later, it became known that Caleb liked her as more than friends and they started a serious relationship. They broke up several years later after realizing they were better off as friends. Previous Spouse(s) Lisa Arbitage Caleb met his wife, Lisa Arbitage, through a family friend who was a colonist with eleven children. Having the same family values and wishing to have children right away, they were married just after he was finished at the Academy. After a year of not conceiving, they realized he was infertile due to a low sperm count. Due to Lisa's own family values, they did not think invitro was a viable option and she divorced him. After his divorce he gained a considerable amount of weight in his own depression. Civilian Career In hopes of teaching, Caleb took a position in London to teach at a highschool level for one year to gain experience before he was offered a more prestigious position at UCLA as a teacher of climatology and weather in 2404. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2381-2385, Caleb graduated with a degree in planetary climitology. He was the Chief of Science of Red Squad in his third year and Commander of the ship in his fourth. Military Career Upon graduation, he was married and opted to have a position on Io Colonies to be close to his wife's family and work on the science station by Jupiter. He remained there until he was declared dead in 2390 after a family shuttle accident. He has two published books called, "Dynamics of Climatic Change: How Environmental Controls Influence Long Term Planetary Weather" and "Polar Vortexes: Harbingers of Planetary Doom." In 2391 he was discovered to be alive and went onto leave until he returned to duty on Deep Space Nine in 2392. Later, he transferred to Earth in 2393 where he worked in the SSEPA - Sol System Environmental Protection Agency. In 2396 he became the Chief of Science on the USS Murdoch until he was inducted into Section 31 in 2397 by Brooke Price CP and later returned to Earth to serve in the SSEPA once again. He helped Dax Wolfe from the future when he came back and required help in the Battle of Ty'GoKor in late 2397. Rank History: ** Ensign: N/A ** Lt. JG: 2385-2386 ** Lieutenant: 2386-2390 ** LEAVE: 2390-2392 ** Lieutenant: 2392-2393 ** Lt. Commander: 2393-2396 ** Commander: 2396-2403 1 Caleb Sparks Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Red Squad Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2364 Category:All Characters